galaxylifefandomcom-20200223-history
The Mole
__TOC__ About *Specialized in taking down defenses. *Moves towards its target underground and resurfaces next to it to avoid getting damaged. *Useful for surpassing walls. Tips *Once it surfaces it will most likely be in the range of the heavy defenses and get pulverized. *Firebit uses it to attack you quite early on the game. *Without a gun, this unit will drill the turrets to pieces! *It does not go underground when in a bunker. It just stays in one place not doing anything. *Useful against bases with no Mortars or defense bunkers. *Not useful against everything else. It stays still against a target that it is attacking and a large group of them deployed in the same spot will bunch up against the same target; at this point, a Mortar or AoE units in a Bunker will obliterate them. *Its power varies against the Cannon Blast, It just really depends on the level of the cannon and mole. *Mole changed target from update version 0.22.5 from "anything" to "defenses". This update changed its size from 70 to 50 as it really isn't such a big unit in comparison to a Zeppelin or Colossus. *One tactic is to distract the defenses with Moles while Raiders go after the resources. Flamethrowers and Looters tactic precedes this. *While it does avoid fire easily while it is approaching a target, is stronger, and has higher health than the beetle tank, its large size and targetting defenses first lowers its usefulness, however, they are quite useful in wars as many people forget to place traps. *Usually used as a special 'extra' unit while another unit takes up the position of the main role in your army. This is usually a big tank like a Beetle Tank or a cheaper but powerful unit such as the Bazooka, *At Level 4 and higher, The Mole becomes even faster than Falcons and S-Trikes. *Even tough moles dig underground, there is a chance that they can trigger a mine if it's in their path Expansions | Health Stage 1 = 2800 | Damage Stage 1 = 525 | Damage Type Stage 1 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 1 = 1.25/Sec | Target Stage 1 = Defenses | Unit Target Stage 1 = Ground | Speed Stage 1 = 2.25 | Range Stage 1 = 50 | Size Stage 1 = 50 | Building Time Stage 2 = 8m | Cost Stage 2 = | Health Stage 2 = 3400 | Damage Stage 2 = 525 | Damage Type Stage 2 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 2 = 1.25/Sec | Target Stage 2 = Defenses | Unit Target Stage 2 = Ground | Speed Stage 2 = 2.25 | Range Stage 2 = 50 | Size Stage 2 = 50 | Building Time Stage 3 = 8m | Cost Stage 3 = | Health Stage 3 = 3400 | Damage Stage 3 = 600 | Damage Type Stage 3 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 3 = 1.25/Sec | Target Stage 3 = Defenses | Unit Target Stage 3 = Ground | Speed Stage 3 = 2.25 | Range Stage 3 = 50 | Size Stage 3 = 50 | Building Time Stage 4 = 8m | Cost Stage 4 = | Health Stage 4 = 3400 | Damage Stage 4 = 600 | Damage Type Stage 4 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 4 = 1.42/Sec | Target Stage 4 = Defenses | Unit Target Stage 4 = Ground | Speed Stage 4 = 3 | Range Stage 4 = 50 | Size Stage 4 = 50 | Building Time Stage 5 = 8m | Cost Stage 5 = | Health Stage 5 = 4200 | Damage Stage 5 = 600 | Damage Type Stage 5 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 5 = 1.42/Sec | Target Stage 5 = Defenses | Unit Target Stage 5 = Ground | Speed Stage 5 = 3 | Range Stage 5 = 50 | Size Stage 5 = 50 | Building Time Stage 6 = 8m | Cost Stage 6 = | Health Stage 6 = 4200 | Damage Stage 6 = 675 | Damage Type Stage 6 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 6 = 1.42/Sec | Target Stage 6 = Defenses | Unit Target Stage 6 = Ground | Speed Stage 6 = 3 | Range Stage 6 = 50 | Size Stage 6 = 50 | Building Time Stage 7 = 8m | Cost Stage 7 = | Health Stage 7 = 4700 | Damage Stage 7 = 775 | Damage Type Stage 7 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 7 = 1.42/Sec | Target Stage 7 = Defenses | Unit Target Stage 7 = Ground | Speed Stage 7 = 3 | Range Stage 7 = 50 | Size Stage 7 = 50 }} Gallery TheMole.jpg|Level 2 Mole in a Factory The mole.png|Mole in game The Mole.png|The Mole The Mole.jpg|The Mole AD. LvL7Mole.png|LvL 7 The Super Mole. Trivia *The Mole now attacks the defenses and Supertank attacks everything! *Mole size went to 50 instead of 70. See Also |Category2= |Category3= |Category4= |}} Category:Vehicles Category:Units Images Category:Troops